Blaze of Wrath
by Illyrian Lassie
Summary: An ancient Japanese take of IchiHime, with a slice of Aizen. Ichigo is a samurai that is sworn to protect Orihime, who is bethrothed to Aizen. Here, falling in love with the one you protect is not possible. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Blaze of Wrath

Chapter 1

Author's note: This is definitely AU, and so please do not flame me for being weird. And perhaps you may detect some OOC in this, I apologize in advance, because I'm doing it to suit the time setting; after all, in ancient Japan, I cannot have Ichigo saying 'Bastard' all the time.

By the way, historical inaccuracies are not intended…

Yes, this is an Ichigo x Orihime x Aizen love triangle!

The title has no particular significance

* * *

The year was 846 BC, and it was 52 years ago when the Heian period in Japan was established. 

Heian period translates 'peace' in Japanese, and there was no other word to describe these times of growth like never before, and never again others.

This the period that went down as the glory in Japanese history; the best of times for some, the worst for the others. Arts and literature flourished, and warriors revered.

They say these are the times where the rich's greatest fear is thievery, and in theft their anguish lies. Treasures were envisaged as the gift that were bestowed upon those worthy of it – those in possession of wealth boast, while those without them bow.

Kurosaki Ichigo were none – neither a wealthy lord nor a penniless pauper. Eyes laid on the blade hung on his back, and none the doubt any more than they do on Aizen-sama's lordship over the land on Edo.

Edo was in many ways fortunate; like in many ways how it was landed with misfortunes. Thrice had Aizen Sousuke's predecessor, Aizen Kyousuke defied the treachery of bigoted members of the Fujiwara reign that took advantage of the royal linkage, as expected of someone befitted with the title of 'The lion of Edo'. Aizen Kyousuke was revered, and so was those who were entitled to follow him in his honoured lineage.

Aizen Sousuke, just as his family, was worshipped by many. Men in Edo will go cross any fire to be under his command, and women will take any poison to be his bride. He was an epitome of beauty – a face that will turn the peacocks away, a voice that soothes a child, and warmth that will melt the snow.

Kurosaki Ichigo cared not of Edo, and lesser of Aizen Sousuke. Those who had been whispering around his ear of this godly man that Edo prayed to may as well be mute, for he harboured no interest in this man.

He was a manifestation of those that Aizen Sousuke have not – the rash demeanor and the untamed nature told in unspeakable languages of manners in which he was to be judged. True enough, Kurosaki Ichigo, after all, was not bred a cultured gentleman but a ruthless fighter. His frowns commands distance, and his glares demand indifference – a man feared by sight.

Intriguing, he had thought, it was as though none had heard of the Gin Kami (Silver Hair) threat. He had been called to Edo for no other reason, but towards the Silver Hair threat lurking in Edo; haunting those with wealth, living among the poor.

Arisawa Ryouga, honoured acquaintance of his father enquired for assistance, for Ichigo had been a trained swordsman, awaiting to fulfil his code of honour (bushido). The Arisawa is of honourable reputation, and declining will be futile. They had called upon Ichigo as the samurai of Arisawa family.

His destination was to the Arisawa residence, and nothing else matters to him.

* * *

'I've brought tea, Kurosaki-sama' the Lady of the house, Sayuri-sama placed a cup of tea in front of Ichigo with a delicate grace that was customary of the Japanese women. 

The master of the Arisawa residence, Ryouga-sama nodded with contentment, very well hidden behind his masculine beard and dignified expression.

'Kurosaki Ichigo-san,' Ryouga-sama spoke, 'I had to apologize to you should you have been facing any danger while on your way.' He bowed.

'Not at all, Arisawa-sama,' Ichigo return politeness with courtesy. 'It is my duty, as I was instructed by my father to aid the Arisawa residence with my utmost. I've been trained since young, and I've been waiting the day to serve the residence with much anticipation.'

'I'm afraid you do not have to so grateful, Kurosaki-san. If it is not for the Silver Hair, we may not have troubled you, in such an early stage.'

'No, Ryouga-sama, I've completed my training, and highly wished to serve you as early as possible. I, however, have a request.' Ichigo lowered his head, 'Please enlighten me upon the Silver Hair.'

'If I may be honest, Kurosaki-san, it was rumoured that a silver-haired figure will appear in the midnight, without warning, then take away some priceless possessions in the house, and claim that he would give it to the poor. All other samurais had silenced this from being spread, but I will hide none from you, Kurosaki-san, I'm more worried about my daughters than my possessions,' Ryouga-sama's face is of sorrow and worry.

He placed his forehead on the tatami mat, and plead, 'Kurosaki-san, please protect my family.'

With unbent heart, Ichigo yields to the plea.

* * *

Not since five in age had Ichigo met Ryouga-sama, lesser still on reveling upon his two daughters. One in actuality – another adopted. 

Exact opposite she was, the maiden of the Arisawa family, from her mother. Gifted with none the grace, charm and gentleness of Lady Sayuri – Tatsuki defied the ideal portrayal of ladyship, and more so as the elder of the two. She possessed the heart of a rebel, denying her suitors even a glance of her wild beauty, her sensuous voice and her skills with the koto (Japanese musical instrument).

Ichigo, by a slight chance, mistaken her for a man – she always dressed as such – once, when she returned to the sanctuary a disguised hooded figure; and if he had not seen Sayuri-sama's eyes in her, he would have committed a grave error. By the wall, nonetheless!

'Why had you chosen on appearing as such, Tatsuki-sama?' Ichigo had enquired then, 'You may fall prey to Zangetsu, had you not been swift.'

She watched him in still determination, 'Speak to any others, Father and Mother, disgrace me all you want! Nevertheless, samurai-san, disgrace me, and you humiliate Father. I believe that a man of wisdom will choose not such foolhardy ways.'

What a disgrace to nobility! Ichigo desired not in arising discords among the Arisawa residence that he had just resided for a mere one week, less so in knowing what Tatsuki-sama does out of the confinement she called her home; the matter was now a forgotten fragment of his remembrance.

Her sister is exemplary of the noble daughter of Arisawa – Orihime-sama, more often than not, was taken as Tatsuki-sama, by the untrained eyes of the outsiders. A beauty that transcends a mere glance, Orihime-sama is many ways, more protected than Tatsuki-sama. The daughter of a close acquaintance that perished in a war against the rebels, she was educated in ways that Tatsuki had, a child to the Arisawa clan just had Tatsuki been.

Orihime-sama, as her sister, desired and wanted by many. While Tatsuki-sama's appeal lies within her noble blood, Orihime-sama's was her beauty. Her soft voice and big round eyes entranced many that were fortunate enough to garner a glance of her. Her hair flows naturally, very much in sync with the course of nature, as if the when the wind blows, her hair swam across the sea of wind.

Ichigo's daily duties were to watch them, and watch the residence at night. However, he found his eyes to be transfixed at the younger of the two more than necessary.

Once in a while, she will smile at him, as if to acknowledge that he is there to protect them, gratifying him as his eyes guards herself and her sister faithfully. Ichigo thought that even when she smiles, the aftermath was intoxicating indeed. She could curved her mouth in a slight upturn, and the warmth that was left will remain long after she turned away. Towards Ichigo, it was always a smile from her; always a smile, and never a word to be spoken.

Ichigo had never thought that such a magical person existed, until he found himself entranced in the after effect of the first smile she gave him.

* * *

It was a month after he came to Edo that Ichigo finally see Aizen Sousuke. Not very close, just a distance away to discern his face. 

Prettier than he expected, was Ichigo's first impression upon the man. He was a soft-spoken gentleman, and a noble nonetheless. A perfect man; or that is what the ladies desire from the men.

He saw him as he was in a carriage towards a opposite direction as Ichigo, in a streets of Edo one fine afternoon as he was to escort Tatsuki-sama and Orihime-sama to the dance school.

Upon the sight of him, Tatsuki-sama stopped her sister.

'Orihime, look at Aizen-sama, he's looking at you,' Tatsuki spoke to her sister with a sudden high-pitched voice in glee that Ichigo had never seen her use.

A rush of blood ran through Orihime-sama's face as she lift her delicate face towards the said direction. Embarrassment, or mortification, Ichigo cared not. All he cared was for the rock on the street that Orihime-sama will be tripping against lest her eyes wandered off towards Aizen-sama.

And, tripped she did!

As a samurai would to his Ladyship, Ichigo rushed to her, catching her, before she touched the ground. She fell on him, he feeling all the pain from the rock that almost tripped his Ladyship.

Ichigo knew she was beautiful, but this, as he held her, was different.

He felt not the pain on his back as he fell on her behalf; not her cries asking of his well-being; not the whispers on him by the onlookers as reds of bloods flowed from his arm.

He couldn't tear his eyes from hers – for him, this was the first time he had seen her in such proximity, and he finally understood the full figure of the obsession from her many suitors upon her.

She was an ethereal being; there was none other that would do her justice.

* * *

'Orihime-dono,' Aizen stepped down from his comfort carriage, to do more than to greet her. He went to her side as would a worried husband to a wife, and gently lift her up to regain her stature. 'I hope you are fine,' he said to her. 

'Yes,' she said in return to his concern, 'It was all because of Kurosaki-sama that I'm not hurt,' she smiled at Ichigo, 'Thank you, Kurosaki-sama.'

Aizen Sousuke gave Orihime-sama a nudge, and bowed to Ichigo, 'You have my gratitude, Kurosaki-dono.'

Ichigo bowed lower than Aizen did, as those samurais shall never have their heads higher than their upper authority, and Aizen to the people of Edo is God to the women.

'No, Aizen-sama. I merely did what I should accomplish as the protector for Arisawa clan,' Ichigo replied upon Aizen's humility.

He gave a little smile, and returned his attention to the ladies.

'I had not been expecting to see you here, Tatsuki-dono, Orihime-dono. I trust that you have been well in my absence,' he said to them, 'I sincerely apologize for not visiting the Arisawa residence more, for I am very busy with the court matters.'

Tatsuki had seemed to have a discovered a revelation, as she marveled and said, 'Aizen-sama, so you are going to enter the court soon?'

'I'm afraid so, Tatsuki-dono,' he replied, 'It was frowned upon, as my families had arranged for me to inherit the family trade. However, I felt that my true calling is within the act of serving the country, to bring more to the people.'

The Arisawa ladies looked among themselves and hide their embarrassed actions within the sleeves of their kimono, while many other onlookers were whispering on matters inaudible to the ignorant ears of Ichigo.

'Please, if I may asked to be excused,' Aizen bowed slightly to Tatsuki-sama and Orihime-sama, 'Anticipate my presence in a week in Arisawa residence.'

'At that time, Orihime-dono,' his face now near Orihime-sama's, 'I shall ask for the permission of our union.'

Orihime-sama face, as Ichigo saw, crimsoned a deeper shade.

* * *

Ichigo breathed the night breeze, for he had chosen that time to train himself. Training to him, is like eating to others – he was how he was in partial thanks to his own discipline. 

Unsheathing his sword, Zangetsu, he raised it to mirror the scythed-shaped moon, to swing it upront, with all his might, eyes closed.

The wind around him as if in agitation, blew in circles around him, sweeping and taking the dried leaves along in a small typhoon.

He swung it another direction, with a loud breath of motion, he opened his eyes; the leaves were now all sliced by an invisible army of blades, and fell to the ground.

So were a tray, and subsequently a cup.

Alerted, he sharpen his ears in seeking the intruder. Upon locking his whereabouts, Ichigo tracked him, placing Zangetsu against his neck.

'It w-w-was m-me, Kurosaki-sama,' said a voice familiar to Ichigo.

'Orihime-sama,' Zangetsu lowered, 'what intention do you have, lurking around this night so old?'

'Forgive me, Kurosaki-sama,' fear reflected in her eyes even after Zangetsu was withdrawn, 'I wanted to serve you tea.'

'And I should trust you on that?' Ichigo asked her in return, 'Realize the threats, Orihime-sama. I am here on your father's order, and should I sense danger, I am to exterminate them, precisely on your father's order – all for your sake, and Tatsuki-sama's.'

'Play not, Orihime-sama,' he turned away, 'I do not hesitate.'

'Please, Kurosaki-sama,' her voice weak, still fearful, 'I only intended to serve you tea. It was for father, but he slept. There is plentiful, and I wanted to thank you for today. Please allow me to express my gratitude once again.'

Shame on me, Ichigo had thought! She had meant well, and he was on the verge of exterminating her!

He returned to bow in apology, 'I will, Orihime-sama, forgive me on my rudeness.'

She smiled at him, 'Please wait here, I shall have another cup ready in a moment.'

He watched her fast, anxious pace, and blamed himself for acting rash. When she returned, her steps were more uniformed.

'I've brought you tea, please enjoy while it's hot,' she sat down beside him.

A sip of warmth in the midst of such cold night – was what Ichigo could fathom from the hot cup of tea, in full appreciation of both the breeze that he loved with the contrary that was the heat from the tea.

'Orihime-sama, do you fear me?'

An awkward pause was observed before she said, 'Perhaps, Kurosaki-sama. Yet, I do not want to fear you.'

'You are a kind person, Kurosaki-sama. That is why you are protecting us. I do not want to fear you.'

Ichigo told her, 'It was an order. I merely obliged to them.'

Her voice heightened slightly, 'No, I believe that you are a sincere person. Just like the cloud!'

'The cloud?'

Her face reddened despite the coldness of the night as Ichigo faced her. 'You see, Kurosaki-sama, the clouds, they show nothing but the truth, isn't it so?'

'When they are dark, it will rain. When they are bright, it will be sunny. Forgive me for my foolishness,' and now even deeper in red, 'I am never like Tatsuki-neechan, so I may sound a fool to you. But, believe me, Kurosaki-sama, I thought of you as the cloud.'

Ichigo had never thought that someone in such furious shade of red could shine as brightly as Orihime-sama did in that moment. Nevertheless, he smiled for one time in many.

'Am I that of a fool, Kurosaki-sama?'

'No, not at all. Not a wisdom's worth, but none of the ignorance.'

Ichigo placed his cup on the tray and began his pace in resuming his training. 'Thank you for the tea.'

'Ku-Kurosaki-sama..'

His pace interrupted, Ichigo glanced at her.

'May I serve you tea again?'

'Only at night. Times like these, to warm me up.' Ichigo paced forward.

For Orihime, as she watched his back in slow disappearance, she thought that Ichigo was the epitome of a man of honour.

* * *

Edo – the old name for Tokyo 

So, if you have read it, please do leave a comment! Helps a lot in improving…

Do tell me if I should continue this, this is my first attempt at such fics…I do want to know how I fared, thanks!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Blaze of Wrath

Chapter 2

Author's note: Dedicated to my lovely reviewers:

(Anonymous reviewers)** ILUVICHIHIME**, and **crazyman 5000, **and **Maresia Eterna, britts89, hitokiri angel, dark insanity 13…**

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

_Upon the moonlit petals a sword swung,_

_Against the silhouette of bloody grace;_

_The moon comes, the clouds fade,_

_The wolf howls, the stars dream._

* * *

As would a lady of marriageable age, Orihime dreams of her future husband. Granted, it would be an arranged one, to a man of considerable reputation – most obvious being Aizen Sousuke. 

In late, however, doubt began to crawl in her mind.

'Tatsuki nee-chan,' she called upon her sister, one Sunday afternoon, when Tatsuki was practicing her koto. 'What do you think of marrying?'

'That will be for you to answer, Orihime,' her sister replied, remained unwavered towards her stringed partner. 'Worry not; I have long known of whom your heart lies with. You can wait no longer, can't you?'

'No, Tatsuki-neechan,' Orihime in protest, in disagreement with her sister, 'I just wanted to hear what will you want from marrying.'

'That?' Tatsuki strummed a note. 'I'm afraid I have not the answers.'

'What should I say,' Tatsuki faced Orihime, 'Perhaps it will be you to tell me after Aizen-sama visits in a few days.'

'Tatsuki-neechan, you feared marriage,' Orihime smiled as she made such conclusion.

'Why would I, Orihime?' Tatsuki tried to hide her uneasiness, 'I've no intention to marry those rich sons that have been proposing since those furisodes were discarded from my daily wear1.'

'Because Ishida-kun is not a rich son, Tatsuki-neechan. That's why you refused them.'

Tatsuki's eyes shot a distance in the moment that Orihime mentioned that person, and she knew that the arrow had met the target about her sister.

'Say not his name,' Tatsuki, in melancholy, 'It makes me sad.'

'Forgive me, Tatsuki-neechan,' Orihime apologized.

Tatsuki looked at her koto, and began the symphony that befits her distress.

'Say, Tatsuki-neechan, if you were to marry Ishida-kun, will you be happy?'

Tatsuki's fingers, just like her heart is at rough sea, and stopped at a note where the song was ended in abruption.

'Yes, Orihime. I will like it to be this way.'

'Nothing else matters if a girl is happy, Orihime. Girls in this age are doomed for a lifetime with their masters that are their husbands, longer that it will with father and mother, and even their siblings. If happiness does not matter in a marriage, what else would?'

'Will Aizen-sama make me happy, Tatsuki-neechan,' Orihime spoke her heart, 'if I happen to be his bride?'

'Perhaps. You're the apple of his eyes, all you need to know is whether you are the only apple for him.'

Deep in thought, Orihime secretly wondered whether Kurosaki-sama's smile make her happy more than Aizen-sama ever could.

* * *

That said night, after her conversation with her sister, Orihime faithfully brought tea to Ichigo. 

'It is cold, Orihime-sama,' Ichigo said to her, realizing that she watched the moon in far greater intensity than she on other nights had.

He had to deduced that she was deafen by the roaring winds, he turned towards her. Her illuminated features shone, but her eyes were of reservation.

'Orihime-sama,' he called up to her, which seemed abrupt to her that she gasped.

'Y-y-yes, Kurosaki-sama,' she anxiously turned to Ichigo. 'Is there anything wrong?'

A smile could escape not even Ichigo's face, 'The tea is cold, Orihime-sama. You must have forgotten to heat up the water before putting them into the teapot.'

'I'm so sorry, Kurosaki-sama,' she bowed and took the cup into the tray in nervous frantic. 'Forgive my carelessness.' She stood up, hiding her face, and ran to the tea room, leaving Ichigo in bewilderment.

When she returned, however, Ichigo sensed her anxiety increased.

'I've brought tea again, Kurosaki-sama,' she placed the cup beside him. 'Hope you accept my sincerest apology.'

Ichigo took a sip, and realized that the new cup differed not from the cold tea. They lacked the passion and earnest the previous nights had.

'Would you like to tell me the thing that had been clouding you, Orihime-sama?'

'Do I seemed that troubled to you, Kurosaki-sama?' she queried nervously.

'Indeed, Orihime-sama,' was his reply, 'Forgive me for forgetting my place. If you do not wish me know, forget that I've asked such insolent question.' And he took another sip of the tasteless tea.

'The leaves, Kurosaki-sama,' she said softly, 'that fell down from the tree, are they happy to leave their home?'

Ichigo could not fathom the real reason for the question, but he answered nonetheless.

'Orihime-sama, I may know not your desired answer, but I could tell you what I see,' he stood up, and picked up a leaf.

'What is this, Orihime-sama?'

'A leaf?' her look was of puzzlement.

'Indeed? I can make it sing, would you like to see it?'

'But, Kurosaki-sama,' Orihime asked in return, 'Leaves cannot sing.'

'Listen carefully,' was his response.

He placed the leaf in between his lips, and then all Orihime could hear was a melody that no other instrument could deliver. Ichigo was making the leaf sing of peaceful days.

It stopped and Ichigo said. 'My father thought me this. See, Orihime-sama, leaves that left the house can change into things that it may not when it is bonded to the tree. Maybe it will be happy, maybe it will not, but if the leaves only think about the songs it can sing, I think it will be a very happy leaf, even if it leaves home.'

'Thank you, Kurosaki-sama. They eased my heart a little.'

'Tell me the next time you're not happy, I'll make the leaf sing for you.'

How envious Orihime was then, towards the one that will eventually marry Kurosaki-sama.

* * *

Shiba Ganju was an epitome of ability beyond appearance. 

'Firecrackers for Tanabata1 soon, Mister,' was what his job obliged him to speak of. Selling firecrackers around Edo was what he was being famous for, street to street, shops to shops.

However, street to street is how words flew, and never had any words of great nor grave importance escaped his ears. He heard them, he remembered them, and he passed them.

'One bundle, thank you,' Ganju heard a familiar voice. He lifted his face to find himself in front of Kurosaki Ichigo.

'You,' Ganju smiled to the man that had just appeared. 'I've expected you earlier.'

'A man like you should be on the move, not just serving a clan.'

'Had been here for a month. Is there anything that might interest me?' Ichigo said and checking the bundle of firecrackers.

'No, it was about three months ago when I heard of a story…'

_Story…A new rumour was spread_.

'They say in a place where the chrysanthemum is..'

_Chrysanthemum…the throne…the castle._

'God had a dream that he lost his precious bracelet among the grass.'

_Dream…Someone must have made a prophecy_.

_God…The emporer._

_Among the grass….within the commoners._

_Lost precious bracelet…..Royal treasure._

'And then was when a silver fairy appear.'

_Silver fairy…Silver hair._

'Well, Kurosaki-dono, here's your change.'

'Are you sure it is the right price?' Kurosaki Ichigo was counting his money.

Ganju smiled at him, and he told him, 'Yes, Kurosaki-dono.'

'I look forward to your next trip in this street.' Ichigo took his leave.

'As long as you pay.'

'Firecrackers, Tanabata is coming!'

* * *

Orihime could, in vague, remembers her first encounter with Aizen-sama. 

She was only ten, and him a young man.

He was on his father's tail, paying her father, a visit of diplomacy. Orihime knew not the purpose of his visits- women were to never violate their status and position, although Orihime do not realize the truth in this words to her by her mother.

All she knew that she was to serve tea to the distinguished guests that is honouring the household, and she was to follow her mother's guidance.

'Look, Orihime, when you pour tea, you must be calm, and think of nothing but the flow of water in this tea.' Orihime watched her mother close.

'The pot must not scald your hands, but must not be cold. Haste not as you pour them, or else, the tea will have no fragrance in the cup.'

'Remember, Orihime, make no mistake.'

'But if I do, Mother,' little Orihime was inquisitive. 'What should I do?'

Orihime remembered that her mother just smiled and told her, 'Bow and apologize, Orihime. There is nothing else that you may do.'

She then, with the tray, intruded the meeting of the men to bring in the tea.

Aizen-sama, she recalled, had eyes on her, as he picked up the cup of tea.

Orihime bowed to him, and took her leave.

She met him outside after their meeting, in the little garden that was commissioned by the previous master of Arisawa clan. She was tending to her flowers, and he was strolling in the garden.

'Forgive me, do you need any help?'

'What's your name? I'm Aizen Sousuke.'

'My name is Orihime.'

'These are all grown by you, I assume.'

'Yes,' Orihime loved flowers, but Tatsuki-neechan would not tend to the flowers with her, she had no desire upon implanting dirt in her fingers.

'They're very lovely.'

Flattered as Orihime by such praises, she could say nothing upon such graceful words. She had her eyes upon the grasses, till a voice from faraway had called upon the man in front of her.

'Sousuke, we shall intrude no longer in Arisawa-dono's residence.'

Aizen-sama bowed slightly. 'If you will excuse me, Orihime-dono. I will visit you again. Thank you for your hospitality.'

The next time Orihime saw him was the first in five years, just a few months ago.

Grown he had, into a reputable man. Had she not pay the slightest attention to her father's words in his conversation with her mother, she would have realized not the ascension of Aizen Sousuke into the march of the politics. There was no official announcement, but he was touted as the next in line as the Prime Minister, main advisor to the Emperor himself, had he not been 40 years younger.

Aizen Sousuke, with a bright future ahead, had paid the residence in which Orihime is a member another visit.

He had requested for permission to speak to Orihime, and she settled down beside her mother after serving tea to him.

'Forgive me if I am to sound rude in any manner, Arisawa-dono. Orihime-dono had grown into a beautiful lady.'

'Orihime is just an ordinary girl, Aizen-sama,' her mother spoke. 'You've praised too much.'

'No, Sayuri-dono. I believe that there is nothing as ordinary girl when it comes to Orihime-dono. You had taught her well, Sayuri-dono.'

'I thank you on behalf of the Arisawa clan, Aizen-dono.'

'I am to seek marriage in a year's period, Arisawa-dono.'

'It will do me a great deal of honour if you will consider me a worthy candidate of Orihime-dono's hand in marriage.'

Even had she been expecting such proposals fromAizen-sama, the scarlet upon her face will would not fade in the colouration; more so because she had not expected it.

'Do not worry, Arisawa-dono,' he reassured her father. 'I do not demand immediate answers. I will come again , and if there is none of the tribulations, I shall seek an official permission from Arisawa-dono and Sayuri-dono.'

Still another day to meeting Aizen-sama as he had promised her a few days ago, but Orihime had not the eagerness of a lady waiting for her bridegroom to be.

She knew that Aizen-sama is a great man – honourable, reputable and desirable. She had, in a few nights, dreamt of him.

Her thoughts stopped in abruption as she saw Kurosaki-sama, entering the back garden of the residence.

'Kurosaki-sama, welcome back.'

His head turned to Orihime, and he spoke, 'I've return, Orihime-sama.'

Her eyes fell upon a small bundle in his hands.

'What, may I be informed, of those?'

He lifted up the bundle, and replied, 'These are firecrackers. Would you like to see them, Orihime-sama?'

'Yes, very much. When would you show it to me?'

'Not now, Orihime-sama. This is for Tanabata.'

'Oh, Tanabata. It will be in a few weeks, I believe,' Orihime spoke in disappointment.

'Why such long faces? It will be soon.'

'This may be the last Tanabata I'm celebrating with Tatsuki-neechan, Kurosaki-sama. I think I've wronged her.'

'Why would you?'

Orihime thought of her sister, gallant as a man, graceful as a swan, but fragile as a glass. If she were to be married, what will become of her then?

'No, it is just that, Tatsuki-neechan is the elder one, for me to marry before she does will be unscrupulous. I want to stay with her longer, listen to her koto.'

It seemed to Ichigo that he finally understood what had been burdening her.

'Your sister will also miss you, Orihime-sama,' he said to her, 'But all girls have to be married someday. Just like all trees will fall down someday.'

'And I wont be able to hear them sing again, Kurosaki-sama. I want to care for father and mother, be by their side.'

'Orihime-sama, I'll be here for the Arisawa clan, even if you're going to be married to the man called Aizen Sousuke. Do you not trust me to protect them?'

'Forgive me, Kurosaki-sama, I do certainly not think in such manner…I..'

'You need a rest, and calm down, Orihime-sama. You're just nervous, am I right?' his mouths curved a little upwards that relieved Orihime of her anxiety.

'Yes, Kurosaki-sama, I will. Please excuse me; I shall retreat into my room.'

With such, Orihime paced to her room.

'Wait, Orihime-sama!' Orihime's head turned to where the voice came from.

'Tonight, at midnight, look up to the sky.'

'What about your tea tonight?'

'Wait inside your room and just look up at midnight. Worry not the slightest about tonight's tea.'

* * *

As was instructed, Orihime waited in her room for the sound of midnight chimes. 

There was nothing but appreciation that she had for Ichigo. Ever since he arrived in the Arisawa residence, she had, in her mind, an image of a respectable samurai whenever she was reminded of her. Such aura he releases, such impression he leaves – Orihime had wanted to speak to him.

He was also a powerful man. Orihime understood little of the art of swordsmanship. But she knew enough to realize that Ichigo could make an enemy kneel if he wanted to, and tremble in fear just by looking at him.

She had never seen a samurai this close before; never known a samurai this much before.

For her now, kindness is what Ichigo possessed, with a smile that could reassure a child. For that reason, his smile was what Orihime loved to see from him.

The midnight chimes rang.

Orihime went to open her door, and as she looked upon the sky-

Flowers in the sky.

Fires, flowers, beauty, height – in perfect harmony.

'Do you like them, Orihime-sama?'

She found Ichigo just a few steps away from her room door.

'There will be two Tanabata for you before you will be married.'

'Woe not, Orhime-sama.'

Orihime, as her eyes are still on Ichigo's face, could only spoke of, 'Thank you, Kurosaki-sama.'

She felt that, more so now, she harboured lesser intention to leave the Arisawa residence to marry Aizen Sousuke.

* * *

Tanabata – a fireworks festival in Japan. But I'm not sure whether they have this festival back at such long time ago…

Thanks for the reviews, guys!

Please review for this chapter too, and tell me if I'm doing things wrong.

For those interested, next chapter will feature Rukia and Renji.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaze of Wrath

Chapter 3

Author's note: Dedicated to my lovely reviewers:

**crazyman 5000, ****Maresia Eterna, britts89, hitokiri angel, NobleAngel 015, hannehbuns, Kuma-Idle, yuki-chanx, Vathany, and thisiswhatever. **

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Flowers in the sky.

Fires, flowers, beauty, height – in perfect harmony.

It had never occurred to Orihime that such perfection ever existed for her to savour. That she's sees a bevy of ephemeral lights dancing upon the moonlit sky, and yet gazing upon the perpetual radiance piercing out from the determined eyes of Ichigo, the man she's facing.

She wanted this moment to be an eternity, and desired further against her departure from the comfort that is the now. She had been bestowed enough bliss that Ichigo appeared in front of the Arisawa residence, and that this is the first that she had felt as such.

As exultant as now that there is a young man that would dive into incomprehensible depths to cast her worry away.

As lost as now that she could only articulate a simple gratitude.

As selfish as now that she only sees her future – and it is with this man that she's locking her luminous eyes upon.

Her heart was now torn apart, because she had realized upon her real hesitation upon leaving the Arisawa for marriage to the man she was pre-destined with she had never hoped this much, charmed this much; and yet despaired this much.

Gazing at her desired future, she could do not much more than to deliberate, for nothing else could tear her off from her monologue.

* * *

Her smile was the only thing that Ichigo desired in seeing when he decided upon lighting up the sky for her. Had he been thinking lesser about her smiles, he would not had his chest throbbing of the agonizing menace that aches his chest the more he thought of the upcoming marriage of the young lady of the Arisawa house, and of his own unworthiness to even glance at her.

What was he in that house? A servant worthy of heartfelt meals, comfortable home, and dignified clothes. Too even look at the young lady is disdainful, let alone conversing with her. Ichigo had realized long that he was executing far above his position as the protector of the house, had yet found no way to refuse himself from relishing his privileges. A distinguished person that is Orihime should not even know of him, let alone laying her eyes on him, speaking of him as her equal.

He knew none of the lady's thought of his lowly self; and he comprehended none of her anxiety as she was on the verge of her emancipation into husbandry; but he knew of his covet for her to delude in joy so that he could see her smile.

Little had Ichigo ever loved the moon since he was born. Fewer even of him anticipating the radiant night sky. But he saw her glowing in the dark, lighting up the bleakness and coldness that embrace the times that the sun was resting – and he wished that this light upon the darkness is of perpetuity.

Restoration of her smile was the one thing that Ichigo ever wished for, and yet as he accomplished it, his heart bellowed upon his foolishness. The realization dawns upon his as he eases effortlessly into her gaze that opens the window to her soul; and him baring his to her.

They stood below the dancing lights that were harmonizing in the sky, man and woman and yet Ichigo's heart never defied him before. His lips and face were of subtle contentment, and yet his heart had never wept harder.

This woman, this lovely woman whom had taken his heart at this moment will probably never return it back to him.

* * *

_The night's cold breeze breathed hard,_

_The leaves danced the wind's rhythm;_

_The wolf's invisible tears and heart,_

_Ripped, torn, all melancholy affirmed.

* * *

_

The streets of Edo lighted up with the anticipation of the festival that was to come. Vendors of many celebratory items yell to lure them to the objects of their trade. Ladies around to choose decorations of their houses, and many more picking up offerings that will be brought to the shrine.

Ichigo was not a festive man, and will not be – he is only there to seek his informant. There was another residence that was broken in the night before, and another two nights before. He had to eradicate the threat for assurance of the safety of those he called his master.

His eyes wandered around in search of the pseudo firecracker seller that he usually depends upon; but had found none of his sightings. He continued his exploration of the street, hoping for familiarity, but to no avail. He then was left with no choice but to turn to another street.

His alert senses had a sudden premonition of a stranger approaching, and his ears heard a distant sound of rushed footsteps motioning nearer towards his current location. His right hand readying to his sword, and will not hesitate to strike down any threat, while his ears stay aware.

What he had not expected was a small figure clashing against him, and rushed away from him; with a horde of men chasing at the back.

'Stop right there!' shouted a man who was leading the troupe with long, flaming red hair that was tied to the back. They ran past Ichigo and stopped in the middle of the street. They executed a thorough browse and retreated, apparently at the red-haired man's order.

The order on the street was restored after the departure of those men. Ichigo went towards the gap between two vendors, and found the subject of the chase; for she had taken his sachet of money.

'Return it to me,' he demanded to the black-haired short girl.

She was hiding and was visibly shocked that Ichigo found her, but did nothing to conceal her act.

'How dare you speak such things to me?' her voice was regal, a contrary to what her appearances illustrated.

Ichigo spoke in retaliation, for he had done nothing wrong but demand his possession back, 'That is mine, and it is of great honour that you return it to me.'

The bag was thrown back to him, but Ichigo salvaged it just as it was about to claim his face. 'You have my gratitude,' he told her in finality, and began to step away.

It was no further than five steps away that he heard the girl called, 'Hey, young man. Would you please offer me a place to stay for the night?'

Ichigo stopped short and had his head turned to look at her. Her clothes were remnants of what Ichigo recognized as silk and her fingers were what he knew as belongings of someone that was delicately brought up – none of the peasants, and lesser so of the street menaces.

'Would you work?' Ichigo felt none but a tinge of kindness towards this probable member of nobility. 'I could give no assurance, being a servant myself. However, if you were of no objection towards being a servant like myself, I foresee no hurdle.'

The girl stopped, as if to give some thoughts on Ichigo's proposal, but spoke after a while. 'Very well, I will gladly accept this proposal.'

Ichigo motioned her to follow him, and she did with a stern air of superiority. He knew she is no ordinary girl, and keeping her in the Arisawa mansion may introduce troubles to his master, but he would do her kindness, if just a while.

She called him after a few steps. 'Hey, young man. I would see that it would be convenient to know your name.'

Her speech manner is of high suspicion, but Ichigo let it slip. 'Kurosaki Ichigo,' he had her informed, 'and I assume that you have a name too.'

'Rukia,' she answered with a trace of hesitation.

Ichigo knew enough. 'Let's get moving.'

* * *

This was the third that he had been visiting, and Orihime noticed that he was more of a man that he ever did.

'Aizen-dono,' her father spoke as Orihime filled the cups with tea, 'I, as the head of the Arisawa clan would like to express again, that I am very grateful to have you visit us all the way from your residence. Please enjoy the tea.'

Aizen sipped the tea with the gracefulness that was expected from a man from a distinguished family. 'Thank you, Orihime-dono. The tea was delicious.' He smiled courteously towards her. Orihime bowed slightly, with eyes fixated on the mats.

'I'm here as for a request that I have expressed on many occasions, Arisawa-dono. That I would like to have Orihime's hand in marriage. I hope I do not sound rushed,' Aizen declared the motive in his visit.

Orihime heard her mother spoke, 'Of course, Aizen-sama, that myself and Ryouga-sama fully supported such union. It will be our honour that Aizen-sama fancies our daughter. However, I will have Orihime herself to say whether she agreed to this.'

'As what the lady had said,' Orihime heard her father. 'I will leave the decision to Orihime herself.'

She comprehend not her heart, and her wish. To marry or not to marry – that is the question that she had pondered upon; for a time long enough to warrant her inadequate sleep in the night before.

Had she decided that she wished to be married to Aizen-sama, she will be leaving her only real wish behind. She had never, in her entire life, wished to defy her fates, and to embrace her core longing that is to love another person that had unintentionally been charming her. Why would she then lose to not marry the candidate that was before her? Her parents' love, her family's honour, and also privileged life.

The third was in the least of her worry; but she did not want to lose her parents that had been too nice in taking her in, even when she's an unwanted child. She knew very well that she would have been stealing on the streets had they not named her an Arisawa. She knew of many ways to defy her parents, and to make them disappointed in her – but she wouldn't have the heart to do it.

Whereas, had she wanted to succumb to her selfishness, she would have fulfilled what her heart wants – by the simple act of saying 'no' to the man who was now anticipating her answer more than anything. She thought of the man who had occupied her mind for the times that she contemplated her future – his tough back as he turned away from her; his determined face as he proclaimed his raison d'etre; and his smile illuminated by the firework-lit sky.

'I would be glad to, Aizen-sama,' she finally uttered her decision. Aizen, she could see, was beaming, and so was her parents.

She knew that her heart wanted to be closer to Ichigo, but she doesn't want to lose her parents.

* * *

She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her newly changed clothes.

'I'm sorry, Arisawa-sama, I'm just an ordinary girl that had the worst fate befallen upon her, and nothing will be better for me than to just have a home to return to, so that I could at least dine in rice-filled bowls that to steal on the streets,' Rukia sobbed.

Nothing but compulsion urged Orihime to accept Rukia in, and her mother to consent.

'Mother, I think that we shall benefit from Rukia into the house. Since my maid-in-waiting was married last summer, she could assist me in my daily dues,' Orihime, in her attempt in convincing her mother.

'I see no inconvenience in having her,' her mother spoke in agreement, 'we shall then have her to wait on you, and perhaps for the wedding accompaniment.'

She looked to Ichigo, who was overseeing. 'Thank you, Kurosaki-sama. You acted nobly.'

Ichigo bowed to her. 'Please accept my gratitude instead. I'm sorry to have acted out of my boundary of duty, and that Sayuri-sama had not a word to blame me.'

'Kurosaki-sama, there is no need to blame you, you're helping a homeless girl, acting out of compassion. As much as I want to, and that I do not, I could find not a fault in you. You've done nothing but graced the name of Arisawa ever since your arrival, and on behalf of Ryouga-sama, let me express my heartfelt gratitude to you again,' Sayuri-sama spoke.

'Mother, please take a rest,' Orihime who had sensed her mother's restlessness, besides wishing that she will speak no further of the new maid being her wedding accompaniment and of debts towards Ichigo. He had returned shortly after Aizen was making his leave, and she thought she had seen the two men exchanging knowing glances. He brought back a girl that he had alleged to be homeless, and needed a sanctuary.

Sayuri-sama bowed slightly, abiding to her daughter's request, and retreated to her room with Orihime, leaving Ichigo and Rukia in the room.

'Wipe your tears,' Ichigo uttered a simple instruction to the crying girl that he met not long before. 'Pretend no further.'

Rukia's answer was a smile with a twist of mischief.

* * *

'Rukia-san,' Orihime spoke. 'I think you must have been alerted about this…' She hesitated.

Rukia was in the middle of executing a task that she was accustomed to be helped on, rather than helping out – dressing up.

She was straightening the outer layer of the furisode that Orihime was about to be dressed in, for her attendance in the Shrine in the afternoon as a weekly display of religious devotion. In futile attempts, though, as her hands were not as adept in skills as would a servant. Nevertheless, she replied to her questions.

'Yes, Orihime-sama, please do continue. Mind my lowly self not the slightest,' Rukia forced a smile while in secret wondered if she is in the right path in straightening the delicate fabric.

Orihime's face was gazing down on the tatami mats, and she resumed her word. 'That I am going to be married.'

Rukia knew it very well, and she had seen her bridegroom-to-be. What an imposing man he was! Cultured, distinguished and established. It had surprised her none that he was to marry the beautiful lady that she is serving. However, as of late, she sensed her uneasiness as she made that announcement to her, as if trying to reinforce the notion to herself rather than to Rukia.

'Yes, Orihime-sama, I heard of it,' Rukia spoke while she shifted her hands from the fabric of the furisode to Orihime's inner kimono. 'I will be very happy if I were you. He looked like a great man, and a great match to you.'

Sliding her inner kimono down, a mark that appeared in none other than Orihime's shoulder took her eyes. It was a red hued branding that appeared in the form of a chrysanthemum – the royal flower. Rukia's attention centred on the mark, and wondered the reason behind the mark.

'Is there anything wrong, Rukia-san?' Orihime grown curious of her sudden stoppage.

'Nothing, Orihime-sama.' Her replies was short.

Rukia, in her mind, told herself that she would look further into the origins of the family.

* * *

The dusk was a beautiful sight to behold. The reddish hues of the sky that wipe out the blues seemed to signify that night is coming, and acting as a bridge between the sun and the moon that the blue sky could never accomplish.

To Aizen Sousuke, it is especially more so as he had been assured that he will be marrying the lady of his wish.

A servant called into his room, and he bowed before Aizen.

'I'm sorry to have interrupted you, Sousuke-sama, for I am a bearer of news that will satisfy you.'

Aizen's eyes moved from the sky to the servant. 'Say it.'

'Sousuke-sama, I was told by Ichimaru-sama that you have guessed right, and all actions are ready.'

Aizen's lips curved and a smile formed upon his effeminate face. 'Thank you, you are now dismissed.'

Happier, he now felt, as he would be the one standing on top of the world in no time.

* * *

Well, I will now apologize for any errors that you may see in this little piece of mine, and if you have a suggestion or any thing to criticize, please click on the review button below! 


	4. Chapter 4

Blaze of Wrath

Chapter 4

* * *

Author's note: Dedicated to my lovely reviewers:

Thank you **crazyman 5000, Maresia Eterna, staggered incite, hibari, lidia, and Luminous Web**!Thanks for reviewing! You guys always lift my spirit up when I felt lost!

First of all, I would like to apologize for the late update, which spanned about half a year, but I do plan to finish this, so, no matter what happened, this will be finished. I am planning for more than 10 chapters, thus this will not be done that fast, yet.

For those who are wondering why had I made Orihime marry Aizen when this is IchiHime, wonder away! I will put them together, eventually, and that you can be assured of. But I have to say that before it happens, I will be making it a sappy tale – blame my insatiable hunger for IchiHime goodness. Besides, none of my stories, even with happy endings, aren't sappy.

Well, what can you say about a sadistically sappy IchiHime fan? The fandom itself is not a joyful ride, and I'm a sucker for tragic love tales.

Here we go – hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

_The wolf barked at birds that fly,_

_Biting at the moon that he can't reach;_

_The star falls from the sky,_

_But the perpetual distance will never bridge_.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya sat motionless at a covered arena in the court, watching an apologetic Abarai Renji as he delivered the news of his sister, who had fled the palace.

'I apologize for my carelessness, Kuchiki-sama,' the red-haired man spoke with his forehead in collision with the floor. 'I will humbly continue my search for Rukia-dono in these few days, and will not rest until then.'

For Byakuya, there is no one to bear the blame of the loss of his sister other than himself; and certainly not the man who now is pleading for his pardon. Turning his glance to Renji, he discerned a certain degree of indescribable anxiety with him, even as his voice wavered not even a little. He held the air of either a wounded warrior, one that had lost his sword; or a bird which had its wing broken. Which could precisely describe him, Byakuya couldn't decide.

He thought of his adopted sister, and the disagreement that they had the previous night. His compliant sister, who usually obeys him, wouldn't bend to this will of his. This particular will of his to have her marry to a Korean prince. Byakuya knew now of how much revolt his sister had in her, since she had left her home and her privileged life as part the royal relations. He finally spoke to Renji.

'It is my greatest wish that she should be found soon, and have her remember that nothing should tarnish the noble family of Kuchiki, which she just did. As of now, you may be dismissed.'

Renji raised his head, retreated a few steps, bow and took his leave, and Byakuya was left to his thoughts.

He was a man of dignity, and a man of honour who commanded respect all over the country as the Commander of the Army. No one in the court had ever doubted his ability from the staggering defeats he imposed to the enemy, and the regal aura as he enters any room. Only once there were any uncertainty posed for him, and he proved, in an instant that Kuchiki Byakuya indeed possessed the ability which transcended mere relations and family reputations. What followed was his speedy transition from a candidate to the general of Generals; and the male heir of the clan to the leader. Famed for his solemn demeanor, none would had guessed that it was an orphaned waitress in a little tea house by the outskirts of Edo who had warmed to him.

Hisana was Byakuya's wife and she died a decade ago; and Rukia was her sister. As a will to grant Hisana's last wish, Byakuya took Rukia into his family, to establish her as his sister, bestowing her with luxury that Hisana never had. Byakuya harboured deep affection for his sister; but was torn by the request of the emperor, who made arrangements so that Rukia was to be sent to a stranger's land as a part of the peace contract.

She refused, very much out of character. She shouted, very unsightly as a noble lady. She cried, and that broke Byakuya. He had wished to disobey the order, but his position as the head of his clan forbid him so – and he forbade himself so. He was in the position of making his clan an exemplary of honour; the embodiment staunch loyalty; and the epitome of sacrifice – even if his sister was to be dispatched as a means of such a display.

He knew why she ran. Precisely why she had reacted violently against marrying a man that she never met. Rather than refusing a stranger; she simply didn't want another. How many times had Byakuya seen her expression with the man? How many times had he seen them awkwardly together, discreet meetings within his very own household?

Byakuya couldn't decide who to sympathize with more – Renji or Rukia.

* * *

The cold night breeze seemed to be piercing Ichigo's skin. He knew very well that he would need to expect a remedy for such coldness soon; and he couldn't wait. And true to his own prediction, she came just a few moments later.

"I've brought you-" He didn't let her complete what she had to say.

"Orihime-sama, would you please hear me out?" He steeled himself so as to appear tougher than he was; because he wasn't entirely certain what should he be speaking of. He was, however, in full comprehension that it would unpleasant either way – a choice between a momentary pain and an eternal agony.

The beautiful moment when he had conjured the flowers in the sky for her seemed to be dissipating for every moment he thought of how he couldn't be close to her, yet wanting to see her smiling for him. Somebody else now had the right to claim her every being and he loathed how he isn't the one.

Ichigo couldn't quite fathom how the rage in him flared at the very knowledge that her marriage deal had been sealed. He couldn't comprehend the sadness that overwhelmed his emotions at the thought of it. He could rejoice that such a joyful should approach the household – oddly, he just couldn't do that. Only that. He cursed his fate in silence; withdrew in throbbing sorrow.

He turned around saw that her beautiful face contorted in shock; a stark contrast to the cheerful smile she gave when she arrived with his usual night tea; and he couldn't blame her. He loved to bask in the nightly innocent encounters when she served her tea and treated him as would an equal to another; he loved that she would admire his swordsman skills. However, he knew that all great moments had its halt; he understood perfectly well that this was what he had to speak to her.

"It's my humble wish that Orihime-sama should no longer bring tea for my needs. I had very much appreciated such wonderful gesture; however as the future circumstances dictate…" He bowed to her.

He couldn't say more. The simple request said more than needed. It was not just merely asking for such kindness to be obstructed. It was a request to end all actions of familiarity with them. With a bond starting from a gesture of offering him a cup of hot tea in consideration for his service to the family, he was now resorting to dissolve that very bond by asking for a distance.

He lifted his head and watched her as she was kneeling on the floor behind the tray that she carries often – and eyes faced down with clear sadness. For a moment he couldn't speak. He had hurt her, while he himself was hurting inside.

"Do you hate me, Kurosaki-sama?"

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the pained face that she was making, even as he understood that they both knew how this very affair is sacrilegious. From the beginning they shouldn't be meeting or speaking, let alone having her serve him tea every night. He comprehended the blasphemy that was defined as stealing a mere glance at her.

"No." He replied her with such briefness; for he was definitely speaking the truth.

There was nothing more painful than having his greatest fear reaffirmed. He knew she was beyond his reach, and he understood that she would never be more than just a noble lady that he needed to protect. He knew that she would be married, but hearing how it was confirmed hit Ichigo as a blade would to his chest. He couldn't avoid it anymore.

Somehow, he had realized that it might have better if he never saw her, never felt such affection for her, and never fell prey to the man's greatest weakness.

"Then why do you refuse my intention, Kurosaki-sama?"

Her voice quivered.

"From the start, there was no me. There was only duty; and my duty is to protect you, Orihime-sama."

"I'm ashamed to admit that I had crossed the line the moment I accepted such kindness from you." Ichigo spoke with a note of finality for himself. Asserting that she can't lower herself to his level anymore. He didn't warrant it; didn't need it; more so now that he hated to think about her and how she is no longer just a young lady of the house.

The cruel wind of the night blew harder and colder. Silence fell upon them, and though unspoken words travel within the breeze within the perimeters where they were positioned. His face heated up peculiarly as the wind assaulted stronger as he came to a few conclusions by his own. He now conceded to his past indiscretion. He now accepted the curse brought forth by his fate.

He unwillingly accepted that she was to be another man's wife. Forlornly complying that there was nothing he could do to change it.

"I understood now, Kurosaki-sama." She wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her kimono, then lifted them up, and prepared her way back to where she came from.

"Forgive me for disturbing."

He heard he steps quickening by the moment; and he could hear some sobs within them.

He had never hoped so much for a heavenly downpour so that they could wash those within his heart; manifested by the watery flow on his face.

"Come out, Rukia." He called out a figure that had been hidden from his sight, but not his sense. She had always been there even before Orihime appeared and Ichigo had no doubt that she was in full knowledge on what had been said.

"Would you please go to her?"

"Ichigo…"

"Please." His was request firm and inflexible.

Rukia threw him a glance filled with disgust, and she vanished from his sight.

* * *

Orihime was a shaken being when she reached the kitchen where she had prepared his tea. Standing still, with her arms keeping herself from falling, she wept. The last shred of her happiness had now turned its back on her to finally make her comprehend the full extent of her misery.

The decision was all hers. The consequences that were to be suffered was all hers. For the countless time, she wished that she never had to.

To have him hate her so, she began to question her actions. Had she brought all these upon herself? Had she really been such a hideous person to have fancied him? Had she really taken the wrong move by wanting to approach him?

In the spur of the moment, she glanced at herself within the reflection in the teacup and she saw her ugly self. Sinned against the kindness that her family bestowed upon her; conned Ichigo with the kindness she thought she acted with pure intentions; and a revolting presence in the beauty of the world.

"Orihime-sama?"

It was Rukia.

Orihime turned her head instinctively with a face flushed with warm tears. There was now another person who had known of her shamed encounters and another person to witness her moment of disgrace. She knew that hiding would change her situation no further.

Rukia came to her, and gave her an embrace.

"I understand all your pains, Orihime-sama," she spoke at once.

A sudden surge of warmth flowed into her as Rukia's smaller body encircled hers with a certain security. She felt as though the pain was slowing dissipating and the solace that she granted her gave her comfort that she desperately needed.

'Cry, Orihime-sama," Rukia requested that she let out all her sorrow.

And thus Orihime did just that, within Rukia's arms.

* * *

"Abarai-taichou!" One of Renji's most loyal and able officers requested his attention.

"I brought you news of the sighting of Kuchiki Rukia-sama!"

Renji immediately asked him to continue.

"My platoon members had reported that Kuchiki Rukia-sama had been sighted within the household of Arisawa near the east of Edo."

"Had you dispatched two members to stay watch?" Renji enquired Rikichi, the said officer.

"Yes, Abarai-taichou. I executed my actions as you commanded, to never let her stay out from our sight."

Renji gathered his sword, and took off his armour.

"Rikichi, I would like to have you understand this. Now that Rukia-dono's whereabouts had been informed to me, this will be my mission henceforth. You are to stay guard while I persuade her to return to the Kuchiki palace. Send your words to those on duty that I will have them dismissed the moment I meet up with Rukia-dono. Finally, I requested no interruption, have I made myself clear?"

Rikichi gave a bow. "Everything as you commanded, Abarai-taichou."

* * *

Ichigo slept little, and he could do with a hefty amount if rest. However, exhaustion could barely begin to speak of his body. As he washed his face the morning after, he knew that the fierce splash of water could only do so much. His eyes darted into the water, and he didn't recognize the man that he saw reflected for him.

What a hideous sight he was. There was no light reflected in his eyes, no strength revealed on his face, and no warrior mirroring back to him.

"Ichigo!" he heard a female voice calling, and it was the new addition to the household, Rukia.

He wasn't craving a companion at times like this, and ignorance was the simplest thing he could think of for her. Hence, he took a few steps forward, not bothering to answer Rukia at all.

"Are you really content with this, Ichigo?" She stopped him.

Ichigo stopped short.

"Please do not take me as a fool; I knew what you did to Orihime-sama." She spoke further.

"Why, Ichigo?"

Rukia's questions seemed as though they were demanding answers from him. He knew that she would stop at nothing to have him answer her inquisitions.

"What do you know about me, Rukia? What had you understand about Orihime-sama and me? What you had seen yesterday was but the simplified resolution to what I had been through."

Ichigo could sense resignation in her brief silence.

"Did you not see what had you taken from her, Ichigo? Did you not understand why had she been that upset?"

Ichigo was still refusing to face her. "I believe that is nothing worth interrupting my daily duties for."

"You daily duties, Ichigo, are for the sake of Orihime-sama! How could you turn your backs on such sincere affection, when you knew that you crave them so?"

"My duties are for the protection of the very grounds you are stepping on." Ichigo finally turned back to assert Rukia of his words.

"Didn't you understand, Rukia? For us the samurais, a place forgotten is a heresy committed. While she remained an Arisawa, my loyalty never wavered, duties unswerved. But she wouldn't be for long."

"The moment she stepped out of his very gate to be called a bride for another household, the duties to protect her ceased to be mine."

Ichigo observed that sorrow began to reflect through Rukia's eyes, as though she was affected as much as Orihime.

"What a cruel person you are, Ichigo." Tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"I spoke of nothing but the reality, and thought of nothing but the goodwill of the Arisawa household. Such a former lady like you may need some time to adapt, Rukia. I believe you were one, aren't you?"

"What I possibly was had nothing to with how you crushed the little happiness that Orihime-sama had left! Didn't you understand, Ichigo? Orihime-sama harboured no intention to be more than just the lady who serve you tea in gratitude for what you are to the family before she left. One of the very last shreds of happiness left for her before she belonged to another family. Her freedom to act on behalf of her parents!"

"That, and to freely admire a man of valour like yourself. Marriage will eventually take those freedom from her, Ichigo."

"Wouldn't you just grant your friendship to her? Just to see her happy?"

Ichigo heaved a sigh, and returned his direction towards the gate. "Her happiness is marrying a man like Aizen Sousuke. Her happiness is to not have any connection to someone like me. I thought for the best of her too, Rukia."

"If you would excuse me." He left Rukia standing by her own.

* * *

Author's note: Next few chapters will have a healthy dose of RenRuki, so if you like both RenRuki and IchiHime, please stay tune.

I will like to end this chapter by apologizing for any mistakes or any errors that occurred during the course of the story, and if you have anything to say to me, please do not hesitate to do so.

Thanks for reading, and have a nice day!


End file.
